This invention relates to an organizer that can be used with a bucket. In particular, it relates to a nestable organizer having a wheel that is connected to a central hub, where the wheel has at least two compartments separated by double-sided partitions and the hub has an indentation into which a 2×4 can be inserted.
An organizer is a container for holding various objects, such as tools, parts, and materials. An organizer will typically have compartments or dividers to separate various items. Some can be easily carried and can be attached to ladders, furniture, etc. for easy access. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,098 discloses a “Container with Stackable Trays and Adjustable Partitions” which converts a bucket into “an organized receptacle for storing and dispensing small parts or objects.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,109 discloses a stackable “Article Storage Tray” that is insertable within the upper portion of an empty container such as a five gallon bucket; it can also be placed over the upper rim of the container. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,498, which discloses an organizer that has multiple stacking heights and can be used inside a bucket.